battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9/Archive5
Alright, this is Philippe talking, not SSD the admin. Philippe says that both of you need to grow up and shut up. I'm trying to edit mainsapce and your pointless bickering is clogging up my recent changes. So, please, shutthefuckup and get over it. The end. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like Philippe, he should visit more often! - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 12:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Two DDD violations. Benjenkins123 has erased two of your messages on your talkpage. Look back deeper Look at his last edits, they were to your talkpage, go back deeper into your talkpage and you'll see it. RE: Congratulations Thanks SSD, means a lot to me :D CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 05:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) China with largest economy. I was told that America had the largest economy. You can do math Find average earnings for people in China and America, then multiple it times the amount of people living there. Hi Arsenal Mod OK, I've got it working on mine. The Arsenal folder in the "Arsenal_v3.26.zip" is the one that should be pasted into the Mods folder. If that's the one you have put into your Mods folder, make sure that you've got both the Road to Rome expansion and the latest patches, both v1.6.19 and 1.61b installed in order for the mod it work. PS, thanks for finding that mod too, I've been looking for that one for ages. Nohomers48 03:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Then you already have 1.6.19 at least, so try installing the v1.61b patch which you can download from here and then try it, but I don't think that will matter too much. Make sure the Arsenal folder that you're placing in the Mods folder is the one that has these files when you first open into it. Nohomers48 07:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to have been of service. Nohomers48 09:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't like you Leave me alone. I fucking hate you Because You support the Axis. M24 w/ M9? How'd you know that? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 20:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you like Nazis too. You most likely do. I'm Jewish and anyone who likes anything to do with the Axis I bitterly hate, so I hate. Thanks for killing my ancestors. Lemon Tree Drop 22:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I sense a flame war. Just stop, please. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Nah, SSD usually won't take bait of this troll. I warned him again, one more ill comment and I'll block him. ''CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Puppet Well it seems that we are starting to have trouble with PGB's "cousins" (Lemon Tree Drop and Austin Power Man I'm going to start talking with some COD Wiki admins about the whole situation and wait till Bond gets back to deal with it here. CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 02:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Trusted User Thanks, SSD, I feel very honored! :D Do you think I should bother to include it in my sig though (of course I'll put it on my page, lol)? It's pretty large as is... [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, I just don't want my sig to take up half a page like it pretty much does. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, thanks. It's fitting for a President of my stature. XD [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) thankz dude for wecloming me! :DD Griggs 11:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Navigation im sure a lot of us are now having navigation templates on our pages. And all because of DEath's idea HeatedPeteTalk 15:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Your promise ,SSD........? Simply want to remember you at your promise, you gave me,edit the article "PS2 Freeze Trick" and put it on the mainpage of BF2 MC . Today I've heard of a new bug/glitch and did explain on the discussion page of the main article,how to use it,like it was your wish . Sunnytom 19:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandalsim User:76.116.188.180 has preformed some vandalism to the page Battlefield: Bad Company. I have reverted the vandalism, and left a warning on their talk page. Just giving you a heads up in case it happens again. I'm also leaving a message about this on User:Heatedpete's talk page. Zealot Guy 03:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :For the record, the above link to the user page does not work. So, here's a new one. . That should work. Zealot Guy 06:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Block these IPs http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/71.127.0.0/16 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Block/71.114.0.0/16 Those are IP range blocks, and will ensure PGB has no chance of creating another account, and editing. PGB's IP is dynamic, which explains why he can bypass blocks. I would recommend you use the reason "Abuse of account creation". --Callofduty4 (Talk) 02:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations Well, I guess you're still away so this will be a pleasant surprise when you get back. It's with great pleasure I inform you that your request for bureaucrat rights has been successful and you have been promoted accordingly. It's been a real priviledge serving as the site's only bureaucrat and I can think of very few, if any, people more worthy of sharing the job with than yourself. Well done. - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 11:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I didn't even notice you had a RfB open, congratulations! --Callofduty4 (Talk) 12:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! XD :D =D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 16:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Good job, SSD! You deserved it! [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 18:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I need help plz Hiya! Can I have the standered format of how to make userboxes and some tips please?! Thx! Battlefield Bad Company: 2 17:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) }}